The Flow Cytometry Core Core is a fee-for-service facility providing flow cytometry instrumentation and expertise to members of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UM-CCC). The Flow Core has been in continuous operation since 1964 with the main facility residing in dedicated laboratory space provided by the Comprehensive Cancer Center since 1997, For calendar year 2010 there were 95 UM-CCC-affiliated members using the facility, accounting for 51% of the core user base (187 total users) while accounting for 82% of total flow core usage. The Flow Core also provides access to all UM investigators in a broad range of basic and medical sciences. Investigators deliver pre-processed samples to the Core for flow cytometric analysis and/or cell sorting. The core operates on a fee-for-service basis, with a recharge rate of $120/hour. Comprehensive Cancer Center Investigators are able to bill 50% of their usage directly to the CCC core support grant. Recharge rates are further discounted for those investigators willing to provide self-operation on unstaffed Instrumentation. Instruments are operated by trained flow cytometry operators (7.6 FTEs). Access to the facility Is reserved in advance (24-hour minimum) on a first-come basis. Core instrumentation includes one Coulter MoFlo XDP multilaser high-speed ceil sorter, three BD Biosciences FACSAria multilaser high-speed cell sorters, two BD Biosciences FACSDIVa multilaser high-speed cell sorters, a Coulter Cyan multilaser analzer, two BDBiosciences FACSCanto II analyzers, two BD Biosciences FACSCalibur multilaser analyzers, and a Coulter Z2 Particle Counter.